Devices have been developed that can tilt a display unit (for example from a standing state to a horizontal state) for information processing apparatuses such as POS terminals so that the operability and visibility of the display unit are secured in various installation environments.
Also, POS terminals need a configuration that can control cables properly when the display unit is tilted because such information processing apparatuses have cables connected to peripheral devices such as a printer, a scanner, a keypad, or the like.
As an example of controlling cables, a structure is proposed in which a clamp is attached to a surface of the main body to which cables are connected, and the clamp has an opening for passing the cables through while keeping the position of the cables (for example, Patent Document 1). Also, a transparent resin cable holder is proposed that stores cables for connecting removable casings (for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-274559)    Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-148931)